the first small insignificant step
by moocow33
Summary: She laughed and he smiled. It was the end of a fragile comradeship and the beginning of something new azureshipping oneshot


An: this was created for the Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction contest hosted by Ryou VeRua and Computerfreak101

The speakers roared, allowing some not so humorous joke to ricochet around the room leaving, in some cases, dry laughter and, in others, genuinely amused laughter. The atmosphere didn't have any giant change in its disposition, an orchestra didn't play nor did a group of birds burst suddenly into song, but something very important had happened. And the quixotic boy in the corner was the only one aware of this.

She had laughed and he had smiled.

She had laughed and he had smiled.

Such a simple response had broken so many things. Including his heart.

In that back corner, a scowling mask had replaced the soft smile and the distinctly feminine laughter died out with the transformation, but the revolution was duly noted. Cerulean eyes locked on hardened azure eyes and for a moment the world stopped in its continual orbit. All mistaken beliefs dissolved and for the first time, the two truly saw each other.

A sole despondent tear travelled down his cheek as transparent limbs the near exact replica of his own moved to encircle him. Whilst the faux limbs held their little counterpart, a bittersweet archaic smile stained the regal spirits face as blonde bangs obscured sharp violet eyes.

The high priest had finally let go the things of the past, and the cold millionaire reincarnation had discovered the key to a sustainable future. This was the very start of the inevitable affair, it was, the awkward beginning of the dancer Anzu & the detached Seto Kiaba's passion filled romance.

Another roar of laughter erupted. The rest of the room had remained focused on the movie. The amount of people not laughing raised itself to three.

to clear up any misconceptions yes it was comforting yami and yugi watching AND yes it was ment to be sure and confusing

Lol it seems I have confused some people muhahahaha :P Seriously though Because of people not understanding the fic here is an explanation in the form of a review reply to carry on (284195) :

aw thank you for the review...it was long to thus i love you.

erm yeah no creepy net stalkerish feelings involved :P. I was more going at the kaiba being dragged into one of the groups assumed frequent gatherings. So it was a more casual environment where kiaba naturally orbited to the secluded corner and anzu probably halfway through the movie/movie night, went to join him (though she didnt like him that much she moved there because it was quieter up next to him as opposed to sitting inbetween jou and honda or yuugi and one of the two - because yuugi would undoubtedly try to hush them leading to more noise). So conclusion of why anzu moved to sit near kaiba (kaibaselfexplainatory), she probably had a headache and wanted some peace of mind.

Anzu (or maybe just my take of her) doesn't really see kaiba as a normal human, because he is so detached and displays selective usually negative emotions, so when he lets his guard down "The high priest had finally let go the things of the past, and the cold millionaire reincarnation had discovered the key to a sustainable future." kaiba is effectively giving up old grudges, resigning himself to his lot(friendship with his rival and not being the best) as well as just being tired of keeping up the walls 24/7 against people that aren't his little brother and then getting a hard time because of it.

So basically Kaiba had opened up a new side of himself to anzu through the showing of emotion in a positive way(it would have been ooc in my eyes to have had him laugh so i restrained it to a smile), thus opening the possibility for him to have a more three dimensional personality (than the 2d persona she had given him). once this window to, this possibility of a deeper part of the 'cold millionaire's personality had appeared things changed between the two (mainly on anzu's behalf, and her perception of kiaba), in the fic i was getting at this little(not major) slip out of character for kaiba opened up windows for him (romantically & socially). Whether it was a conscious or subconscious reaction it is up to you to decide.

whats the bet this explanation is longer than the actual fic XP sorry for the length hope i conveyed my point without being too confusing. moocow33


End file.
